


Азирафаэль получает смартфон

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU where Aziraphale has a smartphone, Aziraphale not being as technologically challenged as you might expect, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Footnotes, Humor, M/M, Mobile Games, Selfies, Social Media, Sorry Not Sorry, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, except AUs don't exist in this AU, internet forums, post armageddidn't, sorry it's confusing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, автор пытался написать что-то забавное а вышло совсем по-гейски, возвращение ОпаснойМакаронины666, должен быть TV канон но проглядывают описания из книги, камео - главные герои другого фанфика автора, отсылки к другим фанфикам, отсылки к тому что Нил Гейман пишет в Tumblr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: … Именно то, о чем вы подумали.Или: Кроули дарит Азирафаэлю смартфон, и вместо того, чтобы оставить его где-нибудь в углу собирать пыль, он действительно начинает им пользоваться.





	1. Распаковка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aziraphale Gets A Smartphone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828906) by [Quandtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse). 

Если верить, что Вселенная – не просто единственный пример существования, созданный Богом в соответствии с Неописуемым планом, а скорее совокупность нескольких Вселенных – мульти-вселенная, если хотите – то можно подумать, что каждая из прочих Вселенных содержит что-то практически, но не совсем, совершенно непохожее ни на что другое.

Это неверно.

Существует только одна Вселенная, и в этой Вселенной у Азирафаэля, бывшего Начала, когда-то Ангела Восточных Врат, все еще числившегося на Небесах, но уже не получающего от Рая зарплату, нет смартфона. И вообще никакого мобильного телефона. И вообще никакого телефона, не считая очень старого – кто-то скажет «винтажного» - дискового стационарного телефона.

Можно предположить, что существует Вселенная, где это не так. Можно предположить, что существует Вселенная, где Кроули подарил ему последний Айфон, и он вежливо _не_ принял его только ради того, чтобы оставить на полке в подсобке, все еще в своей коробке, рядом с более старой моделью Киндл, также все еще в своей коробке.

Это тоже неверно.

Просто для ясности, ни одна из этих потенциальных Вселенных не существует. Но та, дополнительная, _дополнительная_ не существует. У Азирафаэля нет смартфона. И уж точно не существует мира, где он с радостью публикует фотографии своего бранча в Инстаграм и спорит с троллями в Фейсбуке.

В любом случае, давайте его посетим.

* * *

Азирафаэль знает, что такое смартфон.

Он, безусловно, отстал от жизни. Он носит одно и то же пальто уже 180 лет. Он называет любую музыку современнее Моцарта «бибоп». А его книжный магазин – это памятник пыльным старым томам, до которых никому нет дела уже почти три с половиной века[1]. У него нет даже Котов-Воителей! Я имею в виду, ну же.

Несмотря на все это, он знает, что такое смартфон, ведь на дворе 2019 год, и даже самые убежденные ангелы-технофобы в какой-то степени подвержены его влиянию, особенно если их парень-демон просто беспрерывно делает селфи и говорит что-то вроде «Хотел бы я прислать тебе эту, ангел…», ловко уцепившись за надгробие на кладбище и попивая фраппуччино «Единорог».

Он твердо уверен, что у телефонов есть прямое назначение, и это назначение – звонить кому-либо и общаться. Это и так делает его стационарный. Так что ему не нужен смартфон.

Хотя временами ему хочется посмотреть селфи Кроули.

Однажды, через некоторое время после того, как конец света должен был наступить, но не наступил, но недостаточно долгое, чтобы он не был болезненно свеж в их воспоминаниях, двое устроили пикник. Расстелившие скатерть под небом, вроде как старавшимся стать солнечным, только вот это был Лондон, так что так и не ставшим, захмелевшие от вина и присутствия друг друга, с переплетенными пальцами, касаясь лбами, они были настолько довольными, насколько это возможно, будучи двумя небесными дезертирами.

Свободной рукой Кроули выудил телефон из кармана своей куртки.

\- Ангел! - сказал он, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. - Селфи!

Азирафаэль посмотрел вверх и увидел экран, отображающий их. С прямоугольными рамками там, где было его покрасневшее лицо и дурацкая ухмылка Кроули. Он улыбнулся, устремив взгляд на изображение Кроули. Кроули щелкнул затвором и затем опустил руку.

\- Просто, чтобы сохранить этот момент, - сказал Кроули.

Он начал возиться с настройками в какой бы то ни было программе для обработки изображений, которой он пользовался. Азирафаэль внимательно наблюдал, как его пальцы тыкали в разные иконки.

\- Я бы тоже хотел сохранить этот момент, - тихо сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули услышал.

И вот мы подошли к подарку, в книжный магазин, где Азирафаэль распаковывает новенький Айфон.

\- Тебе не нужно было! - говорит он, и в одной из несуществующих параллельных Вселенных, значение его слов было бы буквальным.

Оно таковым не является.

\- Это новый мир! - говорит Кроули, не сумев скрыть гордость в своем голосе. - Тебе лучше присоединиться к нему! И совсем немного ускориться.

\- Я должен сказать, твое понимание «скорости» может временами быть несовместимым с моим, - ласково произносит Азирафаэль.

Кроули корчит гримасу.

\- Это абсолютный минимум, ангел.

Азирафаэль смеется так же очаровательно, как и всегда, когда Кроули делает ему что-то приятное, и вытаскивает телефон из упаковки.

\- Эм… - говорит он, крутя его в руках. - Так как это…

\- Вот, - говорит Кроули, указывая на кнопку включения. - Включи его, и затем он попросит тебя настроить несколько вещей…

Кроули направляет его в процессе, не упуская ни одной детали, все идет довольно гладко; Азирафаэль, может быть, и медленно адаптируется к новым технологиям, но он не тупой[2].

Когда настройка аккаунта запрашивает адрес электронной почты, Азирафаэль, не задумываясь, вбивает его. Кроули замирает на месте.

\- У тебя есть электронная почта? - наконец выдавливает он из себя с недоверием.

\- С 80-х, - говорит Азирафаэль, и глазом не моргнув.

Кроули отступает и дает Азирафаэлю самому выполнить оставшуюся настройку. Теперь ему есть, над чем подумать.

Несколько мгновений спустя Азирафаэль держит телефон, уставившись на ряды иконок.

\- Что теперь? - говорит он.

\- С его помощью ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, - говорит Кроули.

Затем, будто разделив личную шутку с самим собой:

\- Для этого есть приложение.

Азирафаэль останавливается, смотрит в сторону Кроули, медленно наклоняет голову.

\- А для чего _ты _используешь свой телефон? - спрашивает он, нахмурившись.

Затем его лицо проясняется, на губах расцветает широкая улыбка.

\- Ну конечно! Селфи! Ты же их и изобрел.

\- Забрал всю славу себе, - говорит Кроули. - Люди - источник честолюбия, столько всего. Но, - он убирает куда-то руку и достает странный продолговатый предмет, - я придумал их.

Азирафаэль хмурится с удвоенной силой.

\- Какое-то приспособление для пыток?

\- Почти. Вот, - говорит Кроули, протянув руку к телефону Азирафаэля. - Я тебе покажу.

Он прикрепляет телефон к концу объекта и растягивает его так, чтобы тот был на расстоянии примерно семидесяти сантиметров. Приложение камеры уже открыто; он обхватывает рукой плечо Азирафаэля.

\- Нажми на кнопку, когда будешь готов, - говорит он, протянув ему палку.

\- И я должен быть впечатлен? - спрашивает Азирафаэль, но не может сдержать улыбку.

Он нажимает на кнопку, и затвор срабатывает. Он опускает телефон, достает его из крепления и проверяет конечный результат. Немного размыто, немного не в центре, немного под углом, но, прямо как на днях в парке, они выглядят абсолютно счастливыми.

\- Отлично, - говорит он, тихонько вздохнув.

Азирафаэль смотрит на фото так долго, что Кроули начинает задаваться вопросом, не развоплотился ли он из мира живых. Затем он начинает тыкать в экран, выходя из приложения для фотографий и изучая настройки.

\- Нужна помощь, ангел? - спрашивает Кроули, но Азирафаэль настолько поглощен своим занятием, что он получает в ответ только невнятное бормотание.

Затем он решает, что пришло время устроиться поудобнее, и ложится к Азирафаэлю на колени, как они часто делали после не-совсем-конца-света[3].

Кроули уже близок к тому, чтобы задремать в мягком тепле живота Азирафаэля, когда внезапно пробуждается от радостного щебетания и смещения тяжести. Азирафаэль одобрительно пощелкивает языком.

\- Вот, - говорит он, поворачивая экран так, чтобы Кроули мог его видеть.

Он сделал фотографию, только что сделанную ими, обоями на телефоне.

\- Мило, - говорит Кроули, стараясь не выдать тот факт, что его сердце только что остановилось от ВСЕПОГЛОЩАЮЩЕЙ ЛЮБВИ, которую Азирафаэль, без сомнения, может ощутить, но он был верен принципам, благослови его Сатана, даже если он, строго говоря, больше не был обязан выполнять какие-либо адские обязанности.

В его уже остановившемся сердце начинается фибрилляция желудочков, когда Азирафаэль ласково кладет руку ему на голову, расправляя пальцами его локоны[4] и приглаживая их.

\- А теперь, дорогой, - говорит Азирафаэль, его большой палец творит что-то изумительное с правым виском Кроули. - Скажи мне, какие «мобильные приложения» тебе нравятся больше всего?

[1] Он меня убьет за такие слова, но это правда.

[2] Ну, иногда он тупит, но чаще в таких вещах, как «растить не того ребенка 11 лет», и не настолько в «настройке часов на смартфоне».

[3] Обычно, Кроули дремлет, пока Азирафаэль читает книгу. В этот раз это не книга, но все же.

[4] После пережитого Апокалипсиса ему просто необходимо было сменить прическу.


	2. Откровенный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль знакомится с Инстаграм, и у Кроули по этому поводу есть кое-какие чувства.

С тех пор, как Азирафаэль получил Айфон, прошло уже три недели.

Ничего особенно не поменялось. Азирафаэль по-прежнему проводит большую часть своего времени за чтением и «управлением» книжным магазином. Теперь ему больше не о чем было беспокоиться, поскольку Небеса больше не поручают ему благословения, поэтому он вернулся к своему приятному обычаю встречаться с Кроули за ланчем. В отношении этого изменилось не так уж и много.

За исключением одной маленькой детали.

Двое в Ритце[1], беседуют за вином, ожидая, пока принесут их закуски. Азирафаэль кладет руку на руку Кроули, на что он никогда бы не осмелился раньше, но теперь это происходит так же естественно, как и дыхание[2].

Этот почти незаметный жест говорит так много; жест, показывающий, что между ними теперь нет преград, что они действительно объединили стороны друг друга, и что простую ласку наконец-то можно проявлять, не опасаясь последствий.

Затем подают еду.

Азирафаэль радостно воркует над блюдом, оформленным в виде маленькой аккуратной горки в центре тарелки, не совсем симметричной, но так и было задумано, окруженной живописным штрихом соуса. Это не новое. Новое _то_, что вместо того, чтобы незамедлительно начать совершенно не по-ангельски ублажать себя, он достает свой телефон и открывает приложение.

\- Это для Инста-Грамма, - говорит он с радостным смешком.

Кроули наблюдает, как он тратит четыре с половиной минуты, старательно подбирая идеально подходящий угол и освещение, делая фото, удаляя ее, делая другое, неодобрительно цыкая. Наконец, он кажется довольным, а затем тратит еще две с четвертью минуты на настройки фильтра.

Часть Кроули чувствует что-то вроде радости от свершения, удовлетворение, похожее на удовольствие от удачно проведенного искушения.

Другая часть глубоко раздражена тем, что его парень теперь блоггер-гурман.

Хотя, возможно, это слишком громко сказано. У него всего один постоянный подписчик – Кроули. Он еще не понимает, зачем нужен хэштег[3]. Другие его подписчики – это, по большей части, спам-боты, или люди, пытающиеся себя разрекламировать, которые отписываются, как только осознают, что он не ответит взаимностью.

Но за каждым приемом пищи на прошлой неделе он делал фотографию, чтобы опубликовать на своей странице.

\- Ангел, я понимаю, что технически ты не можешь быть голодным, но твоя еда остывает, - говорит Кроули.

Его тарелка пуста. Он же змея.

\- Ох, точно, - говорит Азирафаэль, откладывая телефон в сторону и поднимая вилку.

Его лицо сияет от абсолютного блаженства после первого же кусочка, и, наконец-то, все, вроде бы, возвращается на круги своя.

\- В любом случае, как я и говорил, - говорит он после трех вилок. - Позже мне позвонили болгары и русские, и я сказал, что это не может быть настоящая копия, но они настояли на том, чтобы я вышел, и…

Он продолжает говорить, рассказывая ужасно запутанную историю, связанную с секретным аукционом редких книг, сильно пригнувшись ко столу, и некоторое время Кроули просто радуется, что привлек его внимание.

* * *

Они решают пройти до дома длинным путем, отправившись на прогулку вдоль берега реки. Кроули с удовольствием бы отвез Азирафаэля куда его душе угодно, но у прогулки есть свое очарование: медленная, и приятная, и полная близости, и он не может отрицать, что наслаждается тем, что рука ангела обвита вокруг его руки.

И сегодня замечательный день. Утром шел дождь, но затем облака разошлись, и с тех пор от них исходит слабое золотистое сияние. Человек мог бы описать его словом «небесное». Кроули и Азирафаэль, которые знают лучше, нет.

И наконец-то, _наконец-то_, сделав большую петлю, они разворачиваются и возвращаются к тому месту, где Кроули оставил Бентли[4]. И теперь золотистое свечение погружается в оттенки оранжевого и алого, будто кисть художника оставляет следы акварели на мокрой бумаге. Солнце начало садиться.

Кроули, длинноногий и всегда чересчур торопящийся идти вперед, привык к тому, что ему нужно ждать, пока Азирафаэль нагонит его, но теперь, когда они идут рука об руку, становится более заметно, когда Азирафаэль замедляется. Кроули уже готов обернуться и спросить его, что случилось, когда ход его мыслей прерывается вибрацией из кармана его пиджака.

Свободной рукой он достает телефон, и на экране блокировки высвечивается уведомление. Из Инстаграма. Он снимает блокировку с телефона и видит, что был отмечен на фото – на фото Азирафаэля.

Фотография, очевидно, была сделана всего несколько секунд назад. Силуэт Кроули на фоне багряного неба, золотое и алое растворяются в его волосах, линия света обводит его профиль, контрастируя с темным серо-голубым в затененной области. Закат, горящий позади него, выглядит почти как нимб. Почти.

Подписи нет. Просто тэг:

@ОпаснаяМакаронина666

#755

Кроули оборачивается и видит, что Азирафаэль стоит с телефоном в руке и прямо-таки сияет.

Но нет, дело не в закате, осознает Кроули. Просто это Азирафаэль.

\- Хитрец, - наконец произносит он, и игриво тянет его за руку.

Азирафаэль небрежно пожимает плечами и убирает телефон в карман.

* * *

Кроули листает таймлайн.

Нет, не _свой_ таймлайн. Азирафаэля. Во всей его кропотливо соблюдаемой, отмеченной бесполезными десятичными хэштегами красе. В основном фотографии еды, как и ожидалось. Также фотографии книг, очень #эстетичные (не то чтобы Азирафаэль знал, что это значит).

И вот, фотографии Кроули.

Они почти абсолютно не сочетаются с остальной страницей. Не поймите меня неправильно, дорогой читатель, Кроули любит внимание, но Азирафаэль почти всегда делает эти фото, пока тот не смотрит, и, хотя в художественном отношении они приятны – Азирафаэль действительно увлекся фотографией – их стихийность намного более очевидна при сопоставлении со строгой точностью фото гурмана.

Если у Азирафаэля есть какое-либо мнение по этому поводу, ему еще предстоит его высказать.

Но для Кроули, чья собственная страница лучше всего подходит под описание «Актуальные темы, от которых без ума подростки примерно 2005 года рождения», эти фотографии выдают ту его сторону, которую он даже никогда не замечает, не то что постит.

Его сердце трепещет, пока он смотрит на них.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, до всего этого «время-начать-великую-войну-упс-теперь-неважно-все-расходимся-по-домам» дела, на что были бы похожи настоящие, открытые отношения с Азирафаэлем, он бы никогда в жизни не сказал «едва сдерживать слезы из-за ленты в Инстаграм[5]», и вот, приехали.

Он возвращается в реальный мир Азирафаэлем, поставившим напиток на столик рядом с ним и поцеловавшим его в щеку.

\- Ох, дорогой. Ты что, занимаешься киберпреследованием? - спрашивает он, глядя на доказательство в руках Кроули.

Кроули.exe перестает функционировать.

\- Кибер… Киберпреследование?? - наконец, ахает он. - Откуда ты вообще…

Прежде чем Кроули успевает закончить предложение, Азирафаэль садится рядом с ним, в одной руке держа напиток, а другой приобняв его за плечи.

\- Впрочем, если это ты, то я не имею ничего против.

Он упирается подбородком в плечо Кроули, и Кроули смягчается, позволяя им обоим устроиться поудобнее.

\- Я понимаю, почему тебе нравится это мобильное приложение. Это все равно, что иметь небольшой архив всех вещей, которые я люблю больше всего.

Конечно, Кроули это знает. Он знает, что Азирафаэль любит его, и любит очень много лет. Но та его часть, что отчаянно жаждет быть любимой, еще не исчезла. Шесть тысяч лет сделают это с демоном, или, по крайней мере, с таким мягким демоном, как Кроули.

Прямо сейчас, он не может поверить, что ему улыбается удача быть объектом столь откровенных признаний в любви.

[1] Часто, когда Азирафаэль хотел пойти покушать, он звонил Кроули, и Кроули неизменно покорно поднимал трубку, и они обсуждали на словах, куда пойти. На этот раз Кроули впервые получил от Азирафаэля сообщение. Оно звучало так:

11 августа 2019

Сохо, Уэст-Энд, Лондон, Великобритания

Мой дорогой Кроули,

Как у тебя дела? Я надеюсь, что с тобой и с твоими растениями все в порядке. Сегодня я получил прекрасное первое издание Кентерберийских рассказов. Ты знаешь, что существует всего двенадцать копий? Что ж, кажется, я наткнулся на 13-ую. Какая удача! Ты не поверишь, через что я прошел, чтобы получить ее. Как насчет отпраздновать это в Ритце? Ответь мне поскорее, и я встречусь там с тобой через час.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Азирафаэль

Кроули ответил следующим:

Ок.

[2] Это для людей естественно. Дыхание для ангелов и демонов требует немалых сознательных усилий.

[3] Наверно, это из-за того, что Кроули пытался объяснить их как «способ классифицировать посты, чтобы другие люди смогли их найти». Азирафаэль истолковал это по-своему, будто наиболее эффективно помечать посты с помощью десятичной системы Дьюи.

[4] Кто-то скажет «припарковался в запрещенном месте», но в мире Кроули штраф за парковку – нечто, происходящее только с другими людьми.

[5] Как и не смог бы себе представить, что будет умолять Азирафаэля сбежать с ним на Альфа-Центавру, но тогда он был в отчаянии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 755 по десятичной классификации Дьюи относится к картинам, изображающим религиозные объекты. Разве это самая подходящая метка? Кто знает, но давайте будем честны, Азирафаэль тоже не знает. Он управляет книжным магазином, а не библиотекой, и его персональная система классификации - это «что хочу, то и ворочу».  
Кентерберийские рассказы были первой книгой, напечатанной в Англии, и, на самом деле, известно о существовании всего двенадцати копий первого издания. Автор написал об этом, чтобы заполнить место, пока он пытался придумать что-то более правдоподобное, но мысль о том, что у Азирафаэля было забавное закадровое приключение с 13-ой копией была слишком хороша, чтобы отказаться от нее. Но это, дорогие читатели, Уже Совсем Другая История.


	3. Гуглить себя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль подвергается унизительному испытанию быть известным. И Гуглу. Что, по всей видимости, одно и то же.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава содержит несколько отсылок на внешние источники. Вам не обязательно читать их, чтобы ее понять, но автор отдает им должное там, где это необходимо:  
1\. На первый фанфик автора по «Благим Знамениям», «Приключение в попытке приобрести книгу в этом странном старом книжном магазине в Сохо, А. З. Фелл и Ко»  
2\. На фанфик arkhamcycle, опирающийся на предыдущий, под названием «Итак, вам нужно попасть внутрь А. З. Фелл и Ко; Что теперь? (Пособие для неудачливых книголюбов)».  
3\. Небольшая цитата из «Развенчание мифов – Выдержки из книги жалоб А. З. Фелл и Ко», автора itsclydebitches. В итоге автор решил использовать не весь отрывок полностью, но все равно благодарен ему за разрешение процитировать!  
4\. На «Новогодние обещания», написанные Нилом и Терри в 2005 году.  
… Боже, как много длинных названий. Но глава тоже довольно длинная. Надеюсь, вам понравится!

При следующей встрече – на свидании в любимом японском суши-баре Азирафаэля - Кроули обнаруживает Азирафаэля весьма обеспокоенным.

Он понимает, что что-то случилось, и не потому, что Азирафаэль не ест (он ест, с таким же удовольствием, как и всегда), а потому, что он еще не остановился, чтобы сделать фото.

\- Кроули, - начинает Азирафаэль между роллами, но колеблется, пытаясь лучше подобрать слова для описания того, что произошло.

Кроули пытается не проявлять свое беспокойство слишком сильно, но, выронив палочки для еды, выдает себя с потрохами. Он позволяет Азирафаэлю продолжить самому.

\- Сегодня я кое-что обнаружил, - говорит он, стараясь, чтобы это звучало, как он надеется, небрежно и захватывающе, как в тот раз, когда он нашел приятные видео по реставрации картин на Ютубе[1], но вместо этого его слова звучат так, будто он борется с приступом изжоги.

Кроули в ответ поднимает брови.

\- Что кое-что?

Фальшивая улыбка Азирафаэля ослабевает настолько, что его попытка выглядеть непринужденно из очаровательно несвязной становится просто жалкой и плоской. Он сует очередной суши в рот, по большей части для того, чтобы в тот момент ему не пришлось ничего говорить.

\- …В общем, на днях ты рассказывал мне о поисковых системах, - говорит он, предварительно проглотив и затем глубоко вздохнув. - Я подумал, что это умное приспособление, и с тех пор я экспериментировал с разными поисками.

Кроули чувствует, как кровь оттекает от его лица. Он уже понимает, к чему идет дело.

\- И я так подумал, ну, разве не интересно будет посмотреть, говорит ли кто-нибудь обо…

\- _Ангел_, - стонет Кроули, поднося руку к лицу, зная, что ничего из того, что он скажет сейчас, не сможет помешать этому предложению прийти к своему заключению.

\- …Мне. Или о моем книжном магазине. Ну, у нас в какой-то степени одно и то же имя, по крайней мере, с точки зрения людей…

\- Азирафаэль! - восклицает Кроули, едва удержавшись от полноценного крика.

Азирафаэль умолкает, как и половина суши-бара.

\- Ты _Гуглил_ себя.

\- Нет такого глагола.

\- Теперь есть, ангел, еще раз, мы идем в ногу со временем! - выдыхает Кроули.

Это не то, о чем он хочет спорить.

\- Так ты использовал поисковую систему, чтобы отыскать себя. Ладно. Что ты нашел?

Страдание Азирафаэля доходит до такой степени, что он снова начинает забывать слова. Он растерянно заламывает руки, а затем ныряет за своим телефоном.

\- Давай я тебе просто покажу, - говорит он, вбивая символы (мучительно медленно) в строку поиска, и как только он находит то, что искал, он передает его Кроули.

Азирафаэль напряженно наблюдает за Кроули, пока тот читает веб-страницу. Его реакция необычна; он хмурится, но так, будто увидел что-то знакомое, а не удивился. И опять-таки, у Азирафаэля появляется неплохая мысль о том, почему.

\- Мм, - беспомощно выдает Кроули.

\- Это огромная проблема!

Азирафаэль встревоженно машет руками, хотя Кроули остается невозмутимым.

На экране открыта электронная таблица с цветовой кодировкой, и с тем, что оказывается чем-то вроде инструкции по использованию. Она подписана: «Итак, вам нужно попасть внутрь А. З. Фелл и Ко; Что теперь? Пособие для неудачливых книголюбов».

\- И? - спрашивает Кроули.

\- Это значит, что у меня будут покупатели! Смотри! - он жестом указывает на телефон, а затем забирает его обратно. - И это еще даже не самая худшая часть. Понимаешь, - он переходит на другую страницу. - Здесь также есть… что бы это ни было.

На экране:

**Форумы Редкого Антиквариата**

=>** Подфорум: Книги и Издания**

==>** Региональный подфорум: Лондон**

** [Новая тема] Секретная 13-ая копия Кентерберийских рассказов у А. З. Фелла!? **

**рыцарьстраницы** \---

> Я понимаю, что публиковать вещи такого масштаба без веских доказательств противоречит правилам форума, но у меня, как у главного эксперта по делу А. З. Фелла, есть основания полагать, что этот пост их не нарушает. Ходят слухи, что он приобрел первое издание Кентерберийских рассказов – и это _не_ одна из известных дошедших до наших дней двенадцати копий. Теперь, не спрашивайте меня, как я об этом узнал, но, как мы все знаем, этот конкретный книжный магазин – такое место, где, кажется, может произойти абсолютно что угодно, так что если я верю такой сказочке, то только потому, что это произошло там.
> 
> Более подробную информацию вы можете найти здесь, но имейте в виду, что по большей части это гипотезы: [_ссылка_]

**Ц** \---

> Ой, да ладно. Серьезно? Уж ты-то, и веришь в такую безумную историю?

**рыцарьстраницы** \---

> Это тебе попалась проклятая книга.

**Ц** \---

> Давай НЕ будет вспоминать об этом.

**Лиам** \---

> В этом деле я на стороне Ц. Не было абсолютно никаких доказательств, только необоснованные слухи. Я знаю, что ты приходишь в восторг от таких вещей, рыцарьстраницы, но я, честно говоря, ожидал чего-то большего от тебя.

**чернильный** \---

> Ничего не могу сказать по поводу слухов о Кентерберийских рассказах, но что примечательно, часы работы этого книжного магазина совершенно выбивались из графика последние две недели, а я должен их знать, я тот, кто этот график обновляет.
> 
> Возможно, он действительно что-то замышляет

**ЗабавыРади** \---

> Ты понимаешь, что это может означать

**Ц** \---

> Только не говори о Сатанизме. А то из-за тебя снова тред заблокируют.

**ЗабавыРади** \---

> Я не это хотел сказать. На самом деле я считаю, что у него появился новый парень, ты знаешь, тот, с шикарным Бентли, по которому течет весь автомобильный подфорум.

**Лиам** \---

> Это чертовки хорошая машина, это точно. Теперь она стоит возле его магазина почти каждый день.

**чернильный** \---

> Ой, да так и есть. Я думал, все уже в курсе

[…]

Далее тред заполнен обсуждениями примерно такого же характера.

\- Я правда не понимаю, в чем проблема, - говорит Кроули. - Ты же букинист. У тебя должны быть покупатели. Как насчет того списка Новогодних обещаний, который ты составил?

Азирафаэль смотрит на него. По-настоящему укоризненным взглядом, не тем игривым, как когда Кроули превращается в змия и прячется между стопок книг, попадаясь на глаза ничего не подозревающим людям. Беспокойство Кроули снова бьет ключом.

\- _Вот_, - говорит Азирафаэль, тыкая пальцем в экран. - Вот здесь.

Пролистнул немного вниз…

**ОпаснаяМакаронина666 **\---

> У него уже есть парень, чернильный, смирись с этим. А вся эта история с Кентерберийскими рассказами – сплошной вымысел, но не из-за того, о чем вы думаете.

Кроули, который уже давно бросил свои палочки, выбрал этот момент, чтобы сделать неоправданно долгий глоток саке.

\- Что ты делаешь на форуме антикварных книг? - подгоняет его Азирафаэль.

\- На форуме антиквариата, - подчеркивает Кроули, - у него просто есть книжный подфорум.

\- Отвечай на вопрос!

\- Кстати, а чего ты так расстроился? Я вроде не занимаюсь ничем криминальным. Возможно, демоническим, ты знаешь, я живу ради того, чтобы начинать драмы в интернете, но…

\- Кроули, - настаивает Азирафаэль, наклоняясь вперед, и на секунду это напомнило Кроули, что, несмотря на то, что на самом деле он никогда так не сделает, он все же способен сразить его. - Ты ведь даже не читаешь! Почему ты пишешь обо мне? О нас?

\- А, - говорит Кроули, его поведение слишком спокойное для того, кто всего секунду назад выглядел так, будто вот-вот развоплотится. - Думаю, теперь я понимаю, в чем проблема.

\- Наконец-то, - говорит Азирафаэль, отклонившись обратно.

На самом деле, он не сердился. Но он также и не шутил.

\- Ты только что осознал, что другим людям известно о твоем существовании, и реагируешь соответствующим образом.

Азирафаэль несколько раз моргает. Он чувствует сильный эмоциональный подъем внутри себя, и немедленно заглушает его, так как он весьма нескромен. Может, он и оставил Рай, но он точно не оставил свои моральные принципы.

\- Абсурд, - размеренно произносит он. - Мы провели шесть тысячелетий на Земле, и ты думаешь, что я не знаю, каково это – жить в обществе?

Кроули считает, что сейчас самое время снова выпить, а после – хорошенько подумать. Беседа повернула в агрессивную сторону, чего не хотел ни один из них, и уж точно, никто из них не хотел, чтобы все так и оставалось. Не то чтобы Кроули удивился; он очень хорошо знаком с распространенным, низкосортным злом, присущим действию «Гуглить себя»[2], слишком много раз становясь его жертвой.

\- Мой дорогой ангел, общество в целом довольно сильно отличается от отдельных людей, составляющих его, и только что ты лицом к лицу столкнулся с вещественным доказательством того, что эти индивидуумы видят тебя, и помнят тебя, и думают о тебе, и говорят о тебе.

Азирафаэль качает головой.

\- У меня раньше были друзья, человеческие друзья. Я же не замкнутый.

\- А это – совершенно незнакомые люди, бродящие по Сохо, запоминающие твой книжный магазин.

Кроули мог бы развить эту мысль и дальше, но пока этого достаточно.

Азирафаэль обдумывает это, прикусывает губу. Дело не в том, что Кроули неправ, сам по себе, но тут все еще остается большая проблема…

\- И ты, - просто сказал он.

Кроули наклоняет голову.

\- Ага.

\- Пожалуйста, объясни, - говорит Азирафаэль. - Я не сержусь, я просто не понимаю.

После короткого, неловкого момента Кроули протягивает руку и кладет ее на беспокойную пару рук Азирафаэля. Они открываются, позволяя ему вплести в них свои пальцы.

\- Ты такой забавный, как по мне, ангел, - говорит он. - Такой самоотверженный, и в то же время такой эгоистичный.

\- Не могу сказать, что это объяснение помогает мне чувствовать себя лучше.

\- Ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему, после изнурительного поиска желаемой книги, каждый раз таинственным образом объявляется аукцион или выставка книг, как по волшебству?

Кроули усмехается, и Азирафаэлю приходит осознание, будто кто-то стукнул вилкой по бокалу.

\- Не _может_ быть!

\- Возможно, я соблазнил некоторых индивидуумов расстаться со своими материальными ценностями.

\- Кроули! - Азирафаэль смеется в первый раз за весь вечер. - Едва ли это входит в твои должностные обязанности!

\- Как и свидания с ангелом.

Смех Азирафаэля прерывается внезапной мыслью.

\- Подожди минуту. Это только половина ответа. Это объясняет, что ты делаешь на форуме. Но почему ты пишешь обо мне?

На этот раз, когда он задает вопрос, его голос звучит искренне любопытным, и уже не настолько расстроенным.

\- А почему ты постишь откровенные фото со мной в Инстаграм?

\- … Ой.

* * *

Снаружи суши-бара идет сильный ливень, и, хотя ни один из них не взял с собой зонтик, у Кроули есть один в руках – длинный, черный, заостренный, выглядящий так, будто им можно победить в битве на мечах. Они ждут, пока ветер немного не утихнет, прижавшись к стене под навесом, пытаясь не намокнуть от почти сплошных потоков дождя.

Потоки начинают расходиться, ветер постепенно стихает, и тогда Кроули открывает зонт и осторожно ступает на тротуар. Зонт довольно большой, но дождь льет настолько сильно, что, когда Азирафаэль присоединяется к нему под ним, он использует свою свободную руку, чтобы обхватить его плечи и прижаться к нему так близко, как только возможно.

До Бентли идти не так уж и далеко, так как Кроули всегда паркуется в самых удобных местах. Но, казалось, ушла вечность на то, чтобы добраться туда, между порывами ветра, сбивающими их вбок, и медленным перемещением двух-идущих-как-один. Как только они достигают машины, Кроули открывает дверь на стороне пассажира, и Азирафаэль неуклюже забирается внутрь. Кроули проделывает то же самое на стороне водителя, отправив зонт туда, откуда он пришел.

Кроули не включает двигатель. Вместо этого, они вдвоем сидят там, наблюдая за каскадами воды на лобовом стекле.

\- Прости меня, - тихо говорит Азирафаэль.

\- Что?

Кроули, обдумывавший относительные риски вождения в шторм, так как развоплощение теперь больше, чем просто неудобство, переключает внимание, посмотрев на него.

\- Я не должен был тогда говорить с тобой в таком тоне, - говорит Азирафаэль. - И ты был прав, насчет незнания, как обращаться с людьми, говорящими обо мне такое. Прости меня.

\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

\- Просто очень долгое время я беспокоился только о том, что обо мне подумают в Раю, - продолжает Азирафаэль, будто Кроули не сказал ни слова. - А потом я начал беспокоиться о том, что ты подумаешь обо мне. А уже после я беспокоился только о том, что ты подумаешь обо мне. Полагаю, я просто никогда не понимал, что это значит…

На его губах играет отдаленная улыбка, будто кто-то вспоминает свое детство.

\- … Когда я… эм, какое слово ты использовал? «Загуглил» себя, я обнаружил многих людей, говорящих приятные вещи, и многих людей, говорящих плохие вещи. Многие из них, впрочем, были довольно забавными. Ну, например, Сатанизм? Серьезно? - он смеется. - Кто-то даже сказал: «Для продавцов, принимающих оплату только наличными, в аду подготовлен отдельный котел». Это правда?

Кроули закатывает глаза и хохочет.

\- Нет, но есть для тех продавцов, которые принимают Биткоины.

Азирафаэль открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что это такое, затем качает головой. Скорее всего, он не хочет этого знать. Но в этом-то все и дело, не так ли?

\- В любом случае, - возвращается он к основной теме. - Я удивился, увидев, что ты тоже говоришь там обо мне, вот и все.

Кроули глубоко вздыхает.

\- Ты тоже прости меня.

\- …За что?

\- Я изобрел действие «Гуглить себя».

\- Неправда! - усмехается Азирафаэль.

\- Правда! И Биткоин тоже. Но в основном эту штуку, «Гуглить себя». Это прямо настоящий неиссякаемый источник страданий. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это.

\- Это было не так уж и плохо.

\- Я сделал это в услужение Аду! Это само определение плохого!

\- Ох, конечно, ты плохой демон, плохой.

Дождь все еще льет, но, по крайней мере, улица теперь видна. Кроули включает двигатель.

* * *

**[Новая тема] Я считаю, нам необходимо познакомиться!**

**АЗ_Фелл** \---

> Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены, и их вариации,
> 
> Меня зовут А. З. Фелл, я букинист и владелец А. З. Фелл и Ко, антиквар и поставщик книг дворянству, недавно ставший владельцем смарт-фона. Вы можете подписаться на меня в Инста-грамме.
> 
> У вас здесь действительно замечательный форум. Ваши страсть и любовь к редким и необычным книгам ощутимы физически, и я вижу, что вы грамотные и преданные. Как бы то ни было, я не могу не заметить, что некоторые из вас взяли на себя, цитирую «создание идеальной формулы для игры по системе А. З. Фелла». Это не очень спортивно, не правда ли? Если бы вы все были так любезны положить конец этой несправедливой эксплуатации моих услуг, я был бы очень признателен.
> 
> К тому же, некоторый пользователь под именем ОпаснаяМакаронина666, такой уж он нарушитель спокойствия, был прав насчет многого, включая слухи о Кентерберийских рассказах. Вы можете доверять ему на этот счет, потому что он мой парень.
> 
> Искренне ваш,
> 
> А. З. Фелл (и Ко.)

**рыцарьстраницы** \-- 

> [удалено]
> 
> _*этот пост был отредактирован модератором ПисательНеписанныхИсторий_86._
> 
> _ Комментарий модератора: Следи за языком._

[1] Многие из них были с пометкой «АСМР», но он еще не выяснил, что это значит.

[2] Он никогда не получал за это награду. А теперь уже и не получит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возникает закономерный вопрос: неужели теперь действия всех процитированных рассказов разворачиваются в одной и той же вселенной? Что ж, как мы узнали из главы 1, Альтернативные Вселенные не существуют. Так что ответ… ну, на самом деле, он очень прост, если вы подумаете об этом… эм… скажем так, это неописуемо.  
Также, вот ссылка на приятные видео по реставрации картин, пожалуйста: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvZe6ZCbF9xgbbbdkiodPKQ/videos?reload=9&disable_polymer=1

**Author's Note:**

> Посты Нила Геймана:  
https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/168768155481/rocksalive-we-all-know-2018-aziraphale-uses-a  
https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/169084845106/i-am-genuinely-sorry-to-bother-you-with-this-but


End file.
